ReapTheChaos Sandbox 3
when the sky falls, the mind ascends, the flesh consumes. New Notes Nuit Blanche *sky piped into altar area, likely used for indoctrination. *trap door escape route only open (both ends) during escape. Wells Park *wells park school fire was concentrated in the gym. *gift for child found in middle school behind shrine. *statue in school is shrine to The Blessed. Welty Storage *sacrificial area in old building next door, where slave auctions used to be held. **room includes candles, fruits and veg, rum (used in voodoo ceremonies, meant to appease a deity) *filth symbol carved into victim **tied wrists. bleeding/died from slashed neck when killed after ritual. *once back inside warehouse, side door will open leading to sacrificial area, large group of enemy will go there to investigate *noticed all associates unavailable during mission. At the end, hit squad became available. Mansion *no rain, immediate night as soon as you drop into house. *can hear someone playing the piano as you approach the stairs, then stops. *idol in basement, pere sanglant *voodoo doll next to tape recorder, noticed voodoo masks upstairs *Harless may have died in the chair where he's found. *nothing new under black light or intel view. Opera House *pere sanglant idol on stage with filth *the blessed symbol above bed under the stage *nothing on black light. *after leaving opera house, gps will have you take the northern most road in downtown so you pass the retaliation squad that spawns there. this happens regardless of what route is chosen Sanatorium *there is a welcome message from Bonnie that plays if you enter the car parked by garage just after you open the front gate. *after the locked door, to the right and down stairs, there will be a harless girl beating two men for betraying the Ensanglante, may need to remain stealth to see this. **That you're still even here speaks to Bonnie's good grace. And we will correct you, mold you into men worthy of being called Ensanglante. The prophecy spoke of betrayal like this. Your blood is unclean. You are unfit to be Ensanglante. (keeps repeating those lines randomly) *ceremony in dining area: **So on the eve of this great storm, I bare my soul to you and remind you of the greatness that lies within the breaking of the Filth! As their blood pours forth, our dedication to the Father is solidified, and we are made red in eyes. Cleansed of the shell of humanity we were born into. (Chant) Through the Filth - We are made whole. *Filth symbol on stage below idol, two more on sides (wall behind). *Well-Born symbol on wall above operation theater. (where singing girl is) *singing girl's name is Silvie. *she seems to be adorning or preparing the corpses of Well-Borns with flowers. **they look badly decomposed, or possibly mummified. History *Ensanglante - Covered in blood. *Sanglant - Bloody, blood stained. *Pere - Father. *worship Pere Sanglant. *can be traced back to the original settlers of New Bordeaux, who came looking for a new life but instead found only death. **all turned around when they incorporated the new ceremonies into their religious practice. *after the fire at the opera house (1908), they were pushed out to the bayou for a few decades (Father James). (who uses the word few to describe 6?) **currently based out of Sacriste Sanatorium. This move must have been somewhat recent, as it couldn't have been where they disappeared to 60 years earlier. (place is not that old, hearses with logo are recent models) *Nuit Blanche **Use the club to recruit new followers **use the chamber below to indoctrinate people into the cult. always guarded. last Oscar saw Anna, they were taking her down there. **Bonnie and her people (inner circle) keep the party going non-stop by offering free drugs and booze. picks the neediest ones then makes herself the thing they need most. **indoctrination area, three altars of three places of darkness. *They believe that humanity is ultimately doomed. *Light (life) draining from another mans eyes is beautiful thing, pure, intimate. *Bonnie's blood (bloodline) gave birth to "this city", owned it. Now only filth sitting where well-borns once reigned. *the filth will know their name, and their place. *Bonnie says the blessed belongs to her. *the well-borns will rise with the coming of The Blessed. *idol in school represents Anna, chosen one who carries the blessed. **Chalice in her stomach represents The Blessed. *burn candles to guide the spirit of the dead to Pere Sanglant. **Filth spirits, for him to consume. *Anna - You don't see with your eyes, but with the flesh! The flesh, it consumes, it doesn't give..." *NPC at opera house - The flesh consumes, and I consume the flesh. The flesh consumes, and I consume the flesh. *High Priest - we will call him The Blessed. and The Blessed will lead the Ensanglante to rule once more. *Ceremony at opera house is some kind of mating ritual, also where Anna "received" The Blessed. *Bonnie in film - As we descended from the heavens, the flesh consumed us and we fell into darkness. In the darkness we found renewal. In the darkness we found The Blessed. Let the flesh consume you so that you may fall into darkness and restore The Blessed to be among us once again. **Bonnie to Anna - This is your chance... to give greatness to the family who loves you. You have been chosen. *Opera house considered sacred ground (high priest) Places of Darkness *Places of darkness, places venerated by the cult. *Pain, death, tragedy. Places consumed by sorrow. *Harless mansion carries the mark of the well-borns *Welty storage (Mardi Gras warehouse) carries the mark of the filth. *School carries the mark of The Blessed. Harless *Braxton Harless prophesied that Pere Sanglant would be born into flesh from his bloodline. **Not sure what other role he played, was he their leader or just a prophet? **Lincoln mentions "he and his whole 'clan' had a place in Frisco" **Harless mansion is supposedly on an old plantation. **Received medal for slaughtering a bunch of runaway slaves. *In a little closure, Anna repeats "Covered in blood" over and over. It's also painted above the bar and name of 2nd mission. Does this have more significance than the translation of the name? *Horned Masks, made of wood, look like tree bark. Significance? *Face paint, red (blood?). different designs, high priest's looks like a cross. Dead guy at Sammy's has eyes and nose circled, two vert lines on forehead and one on chin. Other guy walking out of Sammy's has vert line down nose, then circles around mouth. Significance? *leave symbols for each other on the walls to be viewed with black lights. *Wells Park middle school, 1958 yearbook, so the fire (arson) happened in 58 or some time after. *Welty storage, name of original building next door where slave auctions were held? Sky *first mentioned by Anna "careful of the fallin' sky *mentioned by Bonnie when addressing crowd at Nuit Blanche "the Sky's the limit" Notes *Purification ritual: With the slicing of the well-born's palm, the filth devours our sins even as it's own stained flesh is consumed (by Pere Sanglant, I assume) note found in Welty Storage *And she asks, how may I serve you? And he answered, Take my seed and bring The Father into out presence. With his guidance we will cleanse the land and rule for eternity. She responded "All for The Blessed". (note found in the opera house) *June 8, 1916. Dearest Mother, I hope this letter finds you well. the children and I are healthy, but we've fallen on challenging times. Since the unexpected passing of our dear General Harless, our finances have been depleted. I'm sorry to tell you this way, but we'll be selling the estate in the coming months while the children and I look for a new place to call home. I do not know where we will end up, but I trust in Braxton's wise words that the future is ours no matter how dire today may appear. Your loving daughter. Winifred Harless. (found in Harless mansion) *The Well-Borns: "The ruling class of The Ensanglante" "Your salvation is found in serving me alone" If you are worthy to carry the mark of the Well-Born, only then shall I see you after the Threshing (the separation of good from the bad). (found in Harless mansion, part of book on Braxton's lap) *Ever since Bonnie was a little girl she's been dreaming of honoring the Harless name by birthing The Blessed. But despite her best efforts, she's realized the Father has chosen a different path for her. Anna is the last of the Harless bloodline, the only one who can carry the Blessed. Bonnie believes she's the answer. And so do I. All for the Blessed. (found at Sacriste Sanatorium) Questions *Why is Harless Mansion considered a place of darkness? what happened there? *Significance of masks and face paint (blood?) - face paint is blood, blood covers and protects (from what?) *Significance of "covered in blood" other than the translation? **The blood covers. The blood protects. *Significance of markings (ones viewed with black light) or just a gameplay gimmick? **They're not blood, blood shows up visible to naked eye and not change under blacklight. *Name for Anna? Chosen one? *significance of rum and fruit/veg at welty storage? Beliefs The Ensanglante worship an entity called Pere Sanglant. The Well-Borns The Filth The Blessed History of General Harless and The Ensanglante *Harless was a civil war General. **No age or date of birth given. *Civil war - 1861-1865. **Robert E. Lee: Born: January 19, 1807 - Died: October 12, 1870 **Stonewall Jackson: Born: January 21, 1824 - Died: May 10, 1863 **J.E.B. stuart: Born: February 6, 1833 * Died: May 12, 1864 **Nathan Bedford Forrest: Born: July 13, 1821 - Died: October 29, 1877 **James Longstreet: Born: January 8, 1821 - Died: January 2, 1904 **George Pickett: Born: January 16, 1825 - Died: July 30, 1875 **Albert Sidney Johnston: Born: February 2, 1803 - Died: April 6, 1862 Assuming the average date of birth of other generals, Harless would have been born in aprox 1820, making him roughly 45 when the war ended. *According to Father James, the opera house fire was 60 years earlier, making it 1908 *If this is when Harless dies, it would make him 88 years old. Feasible, but unlikely in those days. (However, General James Longstreet listed above lived to 83.) The Letter Who is Winifred Harless? Wife? Daughter? *The letter was written in 1916 and speaks of the unexpected passing of general Harless, as though it was somewhat recent. **Even if he had died recently, how could the death of an 80+ year old man be considered unexpected? *Winifred is writing it to her mother, so if she was Harless' wife she must be considerably younger than him, either that or her mother is well into her hundreds (doubtful). *She speaks of her and "the children" looking for a new place to live. Her children? That would imply they're young enough to still live at home, teens or early twenties at the oldest. *If she's Harless' wife, and these are their kids, he not only had a much younger wife, but he fathered children well into his 80s. (doubtful) Doesn't make much more sense as his daughter (or daughter-in-law). *If it's his daughter, she's writing the letter to her mother. Is that Harless' wife? *If she's his daughter, her surname is still Harless, did she have kids out of wedlock and never marry? (doubtful) *If she's the daughter and writing to her mother (Harless' wife) then why is she explaining their money problems? Wouldn't the mans wife know this? *And why would she be selling the Harless Mansion, wouldn't his wife be living there? *I suppose she could be writing the letter to her mother-in-law, but then why does she still have the Harless surname? *If she was married to one of Harless' sons, then why is her name listed under his on the family tree instead of the son? File:Harless Family Tree 1.jpg Category:Site Administration